


The Devil's Good Deed

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [11]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bullies Get Their Comeuppance, Bullying, Gen, The Devil hates bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer helps Trixie save a fellow classmate from a group of bullies.Takes place in Season 2, after Chloe has moved into the new apartment.A short one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts), [BecomeMyObsession](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecomeMyObsession/gifts), [upquarkAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/upquarkAO3/gifts), [Wolfgirl4vr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/gifts), [skaoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaoi/gifts), [FearTheSpork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheSpork/gifts), [ScooterThyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScooterThyme/gifts), [Grym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grym/gifts), [moonatoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonatoms/gifts).



> This little short one-shot thank you gift is for titC, BecomeMyObsession, UpquarkAO3, Wolfgirl4vr, skaoi, moonatoms, FearTheSpork, ScooterThyme, Grym for all of your comments and support on my FB post. Thank you so very much! I can't tell you how lucky I am to know you all! <3
> 
> This has not been beta-ed, I'm afraid to say. All errors, misspellings and "had" farms are all on me. I apologize in advance, but my beta is one of the recipients, and I wanted this thank you gift to be a surprise. Sorry, everyone.....
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Trixie Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

Lucifer Morningstar hated bullies with a passion.

He hadn’t been kidding a year ago, when he’d told Trixie’s bully that there was a special place in Hell for people like her.  They always reminded him of his youth, back when he was Samael.  His older brother Michael had always made fun of him, from the time he was little.  “Scram, Sam, you’re such a clam,” the sod would say in his stupid sing-song voice as his brothers laughed at the young angel.  As they got older, the teasing became more abusive.  “You’re such a failure.  You’re a weakling crybaby.  Your wings are misshapen.  Dad hates you because you’re a freak.”

His other siblings always laughed with Michael... always.

It hurt that they had such a low opinion of him, but Samael never let them see any weakness.  Instead he laughed it off, hiding behind cutting humor so that no one would see how deep his pain ran.  He started avoiding his siblings, spending long hours alone in the wilderness of Heaven.

And perhaps it was a good thing, for once alone, he became self-reliant.  He worked hard to cast off his need for approval from his bloody siblings.  Getting chosen by Father to light the stars boosted his self-esteem, for his brothers all looked at him with envy, and he felt his confidence grow.  He was _not_ what his siblings told him he was.  No, he was strong.  A success.  The _favorite._  They had all lied.   _Lied._

It was when that realization struck him that Samael swore to himself that he’d never lie.  He never wanted to become like Michael and the others -- bullies who lied, pushing others down to pull themselves up.  No, he would speak only the truth... and if he did hurt someone’s feelings, at least it would be because he was honest.

Eventually, other siblings came to rally around him, attracted by his self-confidence and independence, and Samael found himself the leader of a clique.  Not that he wanted a clique; it just happened that way.  Having his own special group did give him a very satisfying opportunity, though: he was able to tell Michael to go shag a tree (don’t ask him, he was young), and from then on, he never looked back.

After the whole incident with Father which resulted in the Fall, Samael once again became the outcast.  The shunned black sheep.  The laughing stock as all his siblings ridiculed him, jeered at him, reviled him.  Swearing never to let them see how much their unjustified contempt hurt him, he changed his name to Lucifer, which meant Lightbringer.  He let his siblings think that it was because he used to light the stars, but that wasn’t the only reason -- he swore to shine a light on any bullies that crossed his path.  His anger and pain at his siblings pushed him to make all bullies pay for the suffering they brought to others... and it felt sweet when he sent them to that special place in Hell.

After coming to Earth, he didn’t hear from his giant pain-in-the-arse siblings, and he didn’t see as many bullies as he had in Hell.  As a result, he let his anger go, concentrating instead on leaving his past behind and reinventing himself.  For six years, all was quiet and good with the world... well, as good as the world could be, when one was the Devil.

And then he saw a case of bullying at Trixie’s school that brought all of his anger back tenfold.

Chloe had asked him to pick up Trixie from school for her that day, and although he wanted to say no, he just couldn’t.  He didn’t know what it was about the detective, but these days he found himself hopelessly doing anything she asked, like a lovesick loon.  Not that he was lovesick -- oh no!  No.  Just... no.  The Devil was never lovesick.  Cool, yes. Suave, confident, smooth.  Never lovesick!

And yet there he was, pulling the Corvette up to the curb in front of the school.  He waited at the front, but he didn’t see the child.  Mothers and little humans came and went, but no Beatrice.  Sighing heavily, he decided to go in search of the little one.

As he walked onto the school grounds, he saw three older children pushing around Trixie, as well as another young girl.  For a moment he couldn’t believe his eyes. Someone dared to harass Beatrice?!  True, he didn’t like her -- or so he kept telling himself -- but at the thought of her being harmed, he saw red.  Well, his eyes turned red -- he still saw in beautiful, vivid technicolor.  Blinking back his fury for the moment, he calmly strode up from behind.  He could hear their yells across the playground as he approached.

“You leave her alone!” Trixie snapped at the tall girls as she hugged her friend protectively.

“Why are you defending Valerie?” one of the girls asked.  “She’s a fricking moron.”

“You’re only going to bring yourself down,” another girl said and jeered, “I mean, just look at her!  She’s so ugly!”

“She is not!” Trixie yelled back as the girl in her arms wept.

“She’s right,” the sobbing girl, Valerie, said.  “Trixie, they’re right --”

“They are not!  They’re a bunch of bullies!”

“People like you don’t deserve to live,” one bully said to the crying girl.  “You’re hideous.”

“Yeah, you should just go kill yourself.”

“Shut up, all of you!  Shut up!” Trixie yelled.

“Just go die already, Valerie.  Right, everyone?” said one girl.  Lucifer sensed that she was the leader by her demeanor.  He had finally reached them and, quite frankly, was so furious that he could hardly think straight.  Storming in among the group of bullies, he roared, “Enough!  Who are you to say such things to this girl?”

For a moment the bullies twittered like stupid birds as they took in the extremely handsome man in their midst.  Turning at the sound of his voice, Trixie lit up like the sun and launched herself at him.  “Lucifer!”

For once he didn’t even flinch from her embrace.  Instead, he glared at the three older girls as he rubbed Trixie’s back in a soothing manner.  After detaching himself from her, he kneeled in front of Valerie to get a better look at her.  She appeared to be about Trixie’s age.  The poor girl’s eyes were filled with tears, and she wouldn’t even meet his gaze.  Lucifer didn’t care for children -- was afraid of them, in fact -- but her distress spoke to him.  He knew how she felt.

Rising to his feet, he snarled, “You should be ashamed of yourselves!  Bloody hell, what gives you the right to torture her?”

“She gets in our way,” the leader said, recovering first as she flicked her light brown hair over her shoulder.  “She thinks she’s as good as us.”

“She’s trailer trash,” another said.  “I heard her whole family lives on the streets.”

“And she’s fugly.  I mean, just look at her clothes!”

Lucifer straightened to his full, intimidating height and pushed the two younger girls behind him protectively.  “There is nothing wrong with the way this little one looks, or that her family is unfortunate enough to be on the streets.  Who are you to say what is right or wrong?  Do you think you are any better than her?”  He felt righteous anger consuming him, turning his eyes a fiery red.  The three girls screamed in horror as they stared at him.

The three of them started to run, but the Devil was quite fast.  One of his hands shot out and grabbed the arm of the leader, while his other hand caught another of the bullies.  The third he had to let go -- he didn’t have that many hands, unfortunately.  Ah, where was Maze when one needed her?

Pulling both of the older girls very close to his burning eyes, he said, “Right.  We are going to talk to the principal now, and you are going to tell them everything that you’ve done to this poor girl.  Do you understand?”

The two girls nodded mutely.

“And you’ll make sure to also include the name of your friend who got away, do you understand?”

They bobbed their heads even more rapidly than before.

“Right.”  Straightening, Lucifer let his eyes revert back to normal.  “Very good.  Come along then, and don’t try to run.  It won’t work, for I _will_ find you.  Hell has a very special place waiting for you.”  Finally turning to Trixie and the victimized girl, he beckoned gently, “Come.”

“Don’t worry,” he heard Trixie whisper to Valerie as they all walked to the principal’s office.  “Lucifer is really cool.  He’ll fix them!”

He knew the child’s praise should not have affected him, but he felt his chest puff out with pride at her words.  Standing a little straighter, he ushered them all into the principal’s office.  Luckily the woman was still in, even though school had ended for the day.

It only took a touch of Lucifer’s charm to get the woman to hear the case.  The bullies eagerly confessed, then begged for forgiveness -- as if that would change their eventual fate, scoffed the Devil.  Leaving the simpering fools with the principal, Lucifer ushered the two little ones out of the office and, once outside, sat them both down on a nearby bench.

Kneeling in front of the bullied girl, he asked gently, “Now then, are you quite all right?”

Valerie nodded without looking up.  Trixie wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, “Don’t worry, Lucifer’s a good guy.  You can trust him.”

Another shot of pride went through the Devil at the little girl’s words.  She found him trustworthy!  Him!  The Devil!  Clearing his throat as he struggled to keep the stupid smile off his face, he said, “Is it true that your family is out on the street?”

The bullied girl shook her head.  “No, but both my parents are out of a job.  Mommy said we got an eviction notice last night, although I don’t know what that means... but she says we’ll have to live in a car for a while.”

“What do your parents do?”

“Mommy’s an engineer, but she got laid off.  Daddy used to be a banker, but he got laid off too.”  Her eyes once again filled with tears.

Oh, bloody hell.  He did not know how to deal with tears.

Luckily Trixie did, for she gave the girl a big hug.  “Don’t worry, Val.  It’ll be okay.”

“Indeed,” agreed Lucifer.  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his business card.  “Give this to your parents.  Tell them to come see me anytime.  I know some people who owe me favors -- I can get your family back on its feet in no time.”

Valerie stared at him with wide eyes.  “You... you’d do that for me?”

He nodded.  “Of course.  Now no more crying -- you’ll make your nose red.”

She glanced down, looking once again like she was about to cry.  “It doesn’t matter,” she said so softly that Lucifer almost didn’t catch her words.  “You heard them.  I’m ugly.”

 _Lies._  The bullies had lied to the poor girl, and if there was one thing he couldn’t stand, it was lies designed to push people down.  The anger burned even brighter in him.  He had to fix this.  He wasn’t sure how, but he _would_ fix this.

Very gently, the Devil reached out and tipped the young girl’s chin up, so that he could look her in the eye.  “You are not ugly, my dear.  Everyone has their own beauty.  If it’s any consolation, I find you absolutely lovely, for a little human.  Don’t listen to what those horrid creatures said about you -- _they_ are the ugly ones, for their insides are rotten to the core.  Appreciate your own unique beauty, your own special qualities that make you, you.”

“I don’t have any special qualities.”  Her voice was sad.

“I don’t believe that.”

“Valerie’s really smart!” Trixie piped up.  “And she can draw really well -- she’s always drawing cartoons in class!”

Lucifer glanced at Trixie with approval, then turned tender eyes toward the bullied girl.  “There, you see?  You _do_ have special qualities, my dear.  Listen, I want you to do something for me, in exchange for my helping you out today.”

Valerie turned worried eyes to the Devil.  “What?”

“I want you to believe me when I tell you that you are a beautiful little human, with many fine qualities.  I want you to be strong, and not listen to those who would drag you down into the mud.  I want you to remember that you’re far better than those bloody sods.  Can you do that?”

She burst into tears and hugged Lucifer hard around the neck.

The Devil was appalled.  Since when did he become a crying human magnet?  And yet warmth flooded his chest as Valerie cried and clung to him while Trixie looked on with approval.

“I told you he was awesome,” Trixie said to her friend with a grin, which caused the fallen angel’s chest to puff out with pride once more.

“He is, he is,” she mumbled as she sniffed, making Lucifer worry about the state of his Armani coat....

And yet he found himself giving the little human a small squeeze before setting her back on the bench.  “Can you do what I asked?”

She nodded as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  “I think so.”

“Good.”  He gave her his kindest smile, and was happy to see her give him a shy one in return.

Trixie hugged Valerie again and said, “See?  Lucifer’s the best!”  She turned to the fallen angel, who was quickly becoming convinced his chest would puff out so much he’d explode like a balloon.  “Can we walk her home, Lucifer?  I’m kind of worried that the other bully might come back --”

“Say no more,” he said as he rose to his feet.  He took each of the girls’ hands in his and together they left the school yard.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

After he and Trixie had safely walked Valerie home, they headed back the way they came to fetch the Corvette.  Upon reaching the convertible, the little girl whirled and gave Lucifer a big hug.  Yelping in distress, he held his hands away from her, scared to death of her unpredictable actions.  When the child pulled back, he was surprised to see tears in her eyes despite the big smile on her face.

“What is it, child?  What’s wrong?” he asked, still not touching her.

She shook her head.  “Thank you, Lucifer.”

That puzzled him.  “For what?”

“For helping Valerie.  For getting those bullies.  Just... for everything.”  She hugged him again, causing him to yelp again in horror.  “You’re nice.”

Trixie’s words touched Lucifer’s heart, sending a flood of warmth through his veins.  Swallowing hard, he managed to smile as the back of his eyes burned.  Bloody hell, it had to be allergies... correct?  Yes, yes, allergies... or else he was turning bloody soft -- and he refused to believe _that._

Pulling up as much belligerence in his tone that he could, he said, “The Devil is not nice.”

“Yes you are.”

“No, I’m not!”

She giggled.  “Yes, you are!”

“Bloody hell.”  Lucifer had a feeling this argument could potentially go on forever.  “Right.  Well, don’t tell anyone.  I have a reputation to maintain.”

He felt her nod against his waist, and then she pulled away, hopping into the car with quick, birdlike movements.  The Devil smiled at his little companion, then climbed into the driver’s seat.

Just as he started the car, Trixie said, “But I can tell Mommy, right?”

Lucifer grimaced.  “Bloody hell, no!  She’ll think I’m going soft.”

“But you _are_ soft!”

“I am _not!”_

“Are too!”

Despite the argument with the little human, the wonderful warmth in Lucifer’s chest refused to dissipate.  He had helped out a bullied girl, and nothing could be better than that.  Well, except sex.   _Nothing_ was better than sex....  Hmmm.  Perhaps the detective might indulge him, as a reward for his good deed?

Full of improbable dreams, he smiled all the way back to Chloe’s apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's deal with Valerie is similar to the deal he made in S1x01 with Delilah, when he told her that he wanted her to pull herself together. I'd like to think our kind Devil would make a similar deal for a bullied child.


End file.
